Race to the Edge:S3E1- The Returning
by mimetoi99
Summary: Hello everyone. This is my first story on my favorite film. I hope you like it. After Viggo was gone for months he finally comes back, and attacks the Edge. Will Viggo be able to succeed with his the plan. Things aren't going good. One the other side Hiccup and Astrid like each other but they don't confess.Will they ever admit their feelings. I will post new chapters in 3-4 days.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning on the edge and the gang was about to start a normal day. Everyone started to go into the clubhouse for breakfast. Hiccup and the gang had started breakfast when they saw that Astrid wasn't coming.

-That was strange. Astrid never missed breakfast.- thought hiccup- I' ll go see whats going on, you continue eating. The others nodded and continue eating. Hiccup ran to Astrid's hut and knocked on the door. FROM inside came a voice which said to come in. Hiccup opened the door and saw Astrid laying on her bed. When Hiccup saw her at first he thought that she was ill. He rushed inside the hut.

\- Astrid, are you okay? - he asked…

\- What , oh yes I'm okay- she answered

\- Why weren't you at the clubhouse for breakfast? You sure you're okay? Are you ill or something…

\- Hiccup stop ! I'm okay I just wasn't feeling hungry.- she said interrupting him

\- Okay. Mind if I stay here, I'm not hungry anymore?!

\- Of course you can stay. So what are you planning to do today?

\- To take the first patrol around the island and see if there is any sing of Viggo or Dagur.

\- Do you want me to come with you ?

\- Come we haven't been alone for a long time. I don't know since yesterday – he laughed and look at her. She looked at him and they started to smile. They stayed in Astrid's hut for a while before they finally looked at each other and stand up and went ti their dragons and started flying through the island. At first everything looked okay. Nothing susspisious. After hours of flying the dragons just wanted to have a little break. They flown in the air all day.

They made there way to the clubhouse and changed with Fishlegs while Snotlout and the twins were at there huts probably already sleeping. "Seen anything?"asked Fishlegs. They said "NO" in together. So Fishlegs just got on Meatlug and flew away on watch. Hiccup just froze while watching him. But just before they got into the clubhouse Hiccup turned around and started to stair at the ocean. He didn't see anything. Just as Astrid saw him she sneeked behind him and as just as she was about to jump he turned around and they met there eyes. "Hey there milady! What were you planning to do " he asked her with a huge smile which said I got you. There faces were so close that the started to stair and felt each other's breathing. They were so close that Hiccup could feel fer heart beating. He aways had liked her form the moment he saw her. In his eyes she was so beautiful. She's everything he wants and would never let someone hurt her or take away from him. They had just turned 17 and together they sometimes acted like 8 year olds.

"Noothing, but why did you had to turn around you ruined everything" she accused him and started to laugh. She was nervous because they were that close. Ever since They were 12 she had liked him but she never told him. He was so kind and smart and she knew that whenever she needs help she can rely on him…

"Whaat, do you want to be attacked by the enormous viking leader"- he asked, started to laugh and started to scream like a huge big man or like a monster. "You are crazyy"She said and laugh very loudly and just run into the clubhouse like a child. He just smiled at this and followed her inside walking.

The dragons were hungry so they feed the m and then when the moon was above the went to the platform in front the clubhouse and lied on to watch the sky. The sky was full of stars. It was beautiful.

"I was thinking about Viggo..."- Hiccup said finally breaking the silence but as Astrid heard she interrupted him.

"Hiccup it's been two months since the how Viggo fiasco … I don't think he will come back soon " she said

"Yea maybe your right. But I haven't stopped thinking about how you gays risked your life and how I was so stupid to let him take the Dragon Eye" he said and stand up.

"Noo Hiccup stop" she said and stand up beside him. "It's not your fault. We were tricked and you know that we are 1000 percent behind you. We are a team and a family. And every family would risk everything just to save it's leader "

"But I was scared "

"Of what ?"she asked.

"That I could lose you"- at these words Astrid's heart melted and she smiled, hugged him and told him "But you didn't". They were standing there for a minute just hugging and smiling with closed eyes. After they broke the embarrassing hug they started to talk but Hiccup just kept getting tired and tired and finally he told her.

" Astrid I love to talk with you but I'm really tired. "

"Okay Dragon Boy go to sleep. You need it. In the last few weeks you seem tired. Don't worry go to bed" she said. Hiccup just gave her a smile and went to his hut.

Hiccup entered his hut but even after the talk with Astrid he couldn't stop thinking of how Viggo is still somewhere out there and hi can attack at any moment when he learns that the Dragon Eye doesn't work without a Snow Wraith teeth. So he decided to take his things and at first light in the morning to go to search for Viggo alone.

. . .

The next morning Hiccup got up. The sun hadn't risen up yet. He feed his dragon, got dressed and decided that it's time to go."Come on bud, it's time to go. " he said to his dragon. As he opened the door he ran outside without looking where he is running and bumped into somebody. The two fell down the near stairs and began to roll down. When they finally stopped to roll down the stairs Hiccup was over the other person. He got a little up just to let him breath and see on who he has fell on. It was a girl and she said:

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" she said and he just looked at her and smiled. "Why hello Astrid, I'm not going anywhere. What about you ?" they rise up from the floor and Astrid started to look at him bad with her hands on her waist.

"Why did you go out flying so early and where are you going ?"

"Astrid I was just going to patrol the island"

"Really but Fishlegs took the night patrol… why are you lying me"

"Okay I was going to search for Viggo and Dagur"

"I knew it. Look you need to stop thinking so much about him. If he shows we will beat him."

"Yes yes you are right like always."

They just stayed there for minutes without saying anything. Finally they decided to go and see if Fishlegs saw anything on patrol. They gathered at the clubhouse. Fishlegs was giving Meatlug some fish.

"Hey there , how was on patrol. Did you see anything strange."Hiccup asked

"Actually I saw something just 5 minutes before I came here" he said

"What ? " Astrid asked

" Come with me, I'll show you."

they took there dragons and flew to the beach on the other side of the island. Then they landed on the beach there were boxes and a stake of fire. There were footsteps which leaded to the forest. When they looked at the ocean the saw far in dragon hunters ships. It looked like they had arrived before sunrise and a little after Fishlegs secured this side of the Edge.

"Astrid Fishlegs , we have company. Looks like they saw Fishlegs fly up they took shelter and now they are going to attack us while sleeping. "

"Good Plan. But let's warn the others" Astrid continued.

"Let's go" said Hiccup.

They landed in front the clubhouse. "I'm going to wake up the twins. Fishlegs you wake up Snotlout." said Hiccup.

"I'll stay and watch if I see anything I will tell you" Astrid said

"Fine but just be careful okay" Hiccup said

"Don't worry I'll be fine. But you be careful too."

Hiccup just smiled and nodded and ran to Snotlout's hut.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup rushed into Snotlout's hut. Snotlout fell of his bed and asked what's going on.

"Time to wake up Snotlout. Fishlegs saw hunter ships on one of the beaches and Viggo's men now are in the woods. They will try to surprise us while we are 'sleeping'. But we have to protect the Edge. So stop sleeping and come on we need to back up. "

"I was dying for some action." said Snotlout and got up as fast as he could. The two went to the clubhouse where Astrid should be. In front of the clubhouse were Fishlegs and the twins but no sign of Astrid.

"Where is Astrid ? She was supposed to be here." asked Hiccup.

"We don't know. She wasn't here when we arrived" said Ruffnut.

At that Hiccup just froze for a second. "Okay I'll go look for her you just take cover and if there is someone you know what to do."Everyone nodded and went into different directions and got ready to attack. Hiccup just ran and he saw that someone was going down the stairs. He couldn't see who was the person because it was dark. He just followed the person and when he came very close he just grabbed it's hand ant took the person to the nearest corner. When he was there the purson escaped and the two just started to talk.

"Who are you ?" they both said. When the herd their voices they just stopped and said. "Hiccup" "Astrid" they said again both. They just stopped for a moment because they herd footsteps near the forest and went to the nearest place in witch they could hide and get ready to attack with their dragons. They got inside Fishlegs hut and the dragons just guarded the front door.

"What were you thinking" Astrid told.

"What about you? Why were you running? " Hiccup asked.

"I saw someone at the the borepite and I just ran. Until you grab me and pushed me into the corner."

"Sorry I just got scared that you weren't there when I came back with Snotlout. I started to look around for you and saw that someone was running and I thought it was one of the hunters."

"Okay. What do we do now?" she asked.

"We attack and see what will happen." he told her and smiled. She smiled but still didn't told anything. She was just about to say something when outside something happened. Someone was in front Fishlegs hut. Everything become quite. Astrid was about to swing her axe when Hiccup stopped her and whispered in her ear. "Wait if those are some of us . Relax everything will be fine." she said . "I'm not worried I just ..." just before she finished the hunters passed through the wall and surrounded them. Hiccup and Astrid got behind each others backs.

"Attack " Hiccup screamed and They got into a fight.

On the other side the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout were already fighting. The twins were screaming like wild while swinging their mases and swords in both hands. Snotlout was yelling and was like a wild angry beast witch hadn't eaten for months. He was in the top of his fury. "Why you little… Want to come and get a piece of Snotlout. Well I'll say how about NO. You woke me up and know your going to be sorry for that. You think that these beauty just comes from nothing. Snotlout Snotlout oi oi oi ! " he said while he was fighting. Fishlegs was scared and aggressive at the same time. He was ready to explode and clean everything in his path."After so much time you decided to show up in this beautiful night." he was screaming.

The dragons were doing everything to get to their riders. When he twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout beat all the hunters they got on their dragons and rode to the beach to destroy the ships. The beach was far from the base.

"Has anyone seen Hiccup or Astrid" asked Fishlegs.

"No" said the three of them.

"Okay this is bad."said Snotlout.

"I think they are okay. They are not little."said Tuffnut.

"We have to blast the ships. So everyone focus on them and after that we will find them."said Snotlout. Everyone nodded. When they made it to the shore there were 6 or 7 ships.

"Come on Hooky, show them what were made of! Fire!" Snotlout yelled and a storm of fire hit 2 ships and left nothing of them.

"Barf, Belch wall of fire and then central block." after the wall of fire they cracked the ships with fire in the center and they just sank.

. . .

On the other side of the island Viggo and Ryker were watching from the hidden cave on the coast near a hidden ship. A soldier came close to them with news.

"Excuse me Sir, we have a problem. The dragon riders destroyed more then a half of our ships. Shaw we retreat ?" said the solder.

"We came here for another reason. Now go out there and get those riders." Ryker yelled.

"No dear brother. I want that boy alive so I can do the rest. I've had enough of him and his riders. If we kill Hiccup his little group will fall apart, and it'll be the end of the dragon riders. After we kill him we will take his Night Fury, and take back what is ours, the Dragon Eye." Viggo added with a little evil smile.

"But if you want to kill him how you have to distract the other riders."said Ryker.

"Don't worry brother. Everything is covered. Hiccup won't stand a chance. Prepare for a second hidden attack but this time distract the riders and leave Hiccup to me."said Viggo.

They waited and when it came time everyone left for the beaches and the base of the riders.

"It's time let's go!"said Viggo.

"Second wave to the base! " commanded Ryker.

"Dagur you now what to do!"Viggo said and Dagur nodded. Then they left the caves and went to the beach and the clubhouse.

. . .

At this time at the clubhouse Hiccup and Astrid knocked out the last solders who attacked them. The two just couldn't believe what was happening. They send a message to Stoick for reinforcement. The help won't come soon, so they need to do everything to defend the Edge.

"Have you seen the others ?" Hiccup asked her.

"No."

"We have to go and find them. They could need help."

"Okay "she said and just as they got out of the hut they saw the hunters who were going straight at them. At the moment the place got full with dragon hunters. Viggo and Ryker got in and saw Hiccup and Astrid. The hunters surrounded them and they were in a trap.

"Hello Hiccup. Nice to see you again." said Viggo smiling. "Ryker keep Astrid busy as I take down Hiccup." As she heard that she looked at Hiccup for a moment. He could see the horror in her eyes.

Ryker began to fight with her and she got separated from Hiccup. During this time Viggo started waving his sword against Hiccup. He tried to hit him but every time he avoiding his blows. But Hiccup made the mistake of looking at Astrid to see how is she. It was the biggest mistake. Hiccup was stabbed with a knife in the belly by Viggo. At that time Astrid saw how Hiccup dropped his sword and fell to the ground. She was shocked. She screamed and didn't care about the hunters. She ran as fast as she could. Sat down and took Hiccup in her hands.

"No Hiccup hold on. I can't lose you. Don't give up. Stay here with me. Don't go away from me."

Hiccup just opened his eyes for a second and looked at her.

"Let's go. The job is finnished. "said Ryker and allong with Viggo and the hunters they disappeared for seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

When the hunters left the Edge the others started to search Astrid and Hiccup. When they got closer to the clubhouse they heard a scream. They walked toward it. While opened the hut's door they saw Hiccup lying in Astrid's arms, and he was stabbed in the belly. She lay over him and cried desperately for help, because she could not stop bleeding. They all widened and began to shout. but it did not help. the more so cried more you panic. Finally she got angry and told them to shut up. They took hiccup and left to lie on the bed. Fishlegs went to check whether the backup from Berk was coming and begged to Thor that Gothi was with them because if she's not, Hiccup could die. Stoick and the others came an hour later. Thanks to Thor Gothi was with them. When the chief saw his son lying on the bed, bleeding and Astrid standing next to his bed, he thought the worst. Stoick called Gothi. When she saw Hiccup she asked everyone to leave. He had fainted from blood loss. Astrid didn't wanted to leave him but Gothi insisted. Astrid approached his ear, took his hand and said."Just don't give up. I don't want to lose you. I'll be outside you here me. I won't leave you." she kissed his forehead and went outside.

Hours passed, and still no news of him. Was he better or worse. No one knows but Gothi, Stoick and Gobber. The riders were siting in the clubhouse. They did nothing, just waiting to understand how Hiccup is. Astrid is one of the most worried. Finally she got tired of waiting and decided to go see Hiccup.

"I'm going to see if there is any news of Hiccup."

"But Gobber won't let you in." said Fishlegs.

"I will just ask him how is he, nothing more."she said.

"Okay if he is awake say that we want to see him."said Snotlout.

"if there is something you will be the first to know." she said to all of them and smiled. When she walked out of the clubhouse she was about to cry. "How could this happen." She said to herself. She walked to Hiccup's hot 5 minutes but it seemed ti her like she was walking for hours. When she got to the hut Gobber was sitting outside . She walked to them.

"Hey how is he. Is he … ?" she stammered, hardly able to breath.

"Gothi's done everything she can. He is not dead but he'll be getting better than this. He will be fine in a few months." said Gobber.

"But Gobber there has to be something we can do."

"We are doing all we can for him, lass."

"Can I see him ?".

"Sorry lass, but I don't think it's a good idea." he said.

"Please Gobber I need to see him! I need to see that he is breathing! I need to see him!"

"Lass, believe me" he said while resting his hand on her shoulder. "You don't want to see him right now ..."

"But why not?" she snapped angry because she was afraid.

"Because it will break your heart!" he said slowly.

"Please I have to see him" she said with watery eyes.

"You really need. You really love him don't you. I'll go talk to Gothi, you wait here!"

"Thank you, Gobber!" she said with a little cute smile.

He entered the hut. She was staying outside and waited for him. When he left the hut with Stoick she looked at them. Stoick came closer and looked at her.

"Astrid I don't want to leave him here. But he can't go to Berk because it's still dangerous. I have to go back because there was a hidden attack. I don't want to leave him. Will you take care of him while I'm dealing with this. "

"Always. I won't leave him even for a second!"

"Good. I'll be back in a few days. I'm leaving tomorrow. Now you can go in and see him." he said and pointed the door. She nodded and when she came in Gothi saw her and started to chase her not enter. But she told her that Stoick let her in to take care for Hiccup. Gothi looked at Stoick and he nodded in agreement. Gothi decided to leave them alone, so she went outside. Astrid saw Hiccup sleeping with bandaging on his belly that kept the wound. He was sleeping, breathing heavy. She sat on the corner of the bed. Toothless came and looked her with a sad face. She told him that everything will be fine. After that Toothless decided to leave her with him so he ran upstairs and fall asleep.

She looked at him. She held out her hand and placed it on his forehead and with the other she took his hand and squeezed it. At that moment Hiccup opened a little his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey"she said.

"How many days have I slept ?"he asked.

"Four"

"Are you alright ?" he asked and looked at her.

"Yes no I'm okay. Because you are alive. Thats all I wanted this four days." she said as began to caress his forehead. While doing that he looked only at her, only in her eyes.

"Hiccup what happened ? How did everything happened? " He didn't say anything."The important thing is that you are here now. Your dad has to go to Berk because someone attacked the village last night. He is leaving tomorrow and will return in a few days. During this time I will take care of you!

Hiccup laugh "Okay. Thank you.".

"The pleasure is mine."she smiled ."Does it hurt now." she asked.

"Well yes but that doesn't matter. How are the others ?".

"They are worried about you. I can go and tell them that you are awake so they call him to see you."

"Yes I want to see them to" he said with a little smile.

"I'll go get them. Be right back." she said and went outside and talked to Gothi. She asked her to let the others to see him for 5 minutes. When Gothi agreed she went to get the others.

. . .

She landed in front the clubhouse. She ran inside and everyone stared at her. By the look on her face they knew that there are news from Hiccup.

"What is going on ?" asked Ruffnut.

"He is awake. But it's not good. He will have to recover for a few months. The wound is not deep and there aren't affected organs. He had luck. He can't fly Toothless during this month for his safety. If his not doing crazy things he will recover fast. He's with his father, Gothi, Gobber and Toothless. Gothi said that he is far from dying. Now if you want we go and see him I'll talk with them. Let's hope they'll let you see him for a few minutes." Astrid said.

"Of course we want to see him." they said.

"Then let's go !" Astrid said.

"I SWEAR IF I SEE THAT LITTLE…VIGGO… I'LL…I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR EVERYTHING!" Snotlout screamed angry.

They got on there dragons and flue to Hiccup's hut. Everyone entered one by one. They were all smiling and couldn't wait to see him. Everyone stood with Hiccup not more then 10 minutes because he got tired fast. When everyone passed it was already late. Hiccup got tired and hungry.

He saw siting in his bed and Toothless was playing with his tale when suddenly the door opened. Toothless startled and prepare to attack, but when he saw Astrid he come down and lunged at him and began to rejoice. Hiccup smiled and laugh quietly.

"Are you hungry ?" she asked him.

"You have no idea".

"I bring you dinner"she said smiling. As she left the cup on his desk and turned around Toothless ate everything.

"Dinner which Toothless just ate while you weren't looking".

"Apparently no dinner for Hiccup." Astrid laugh.

"Hey I need food. I must recover.".

"Yes, Gothi no flying for at least a month, and that you must stay in your bed resting and you don't have to do crazy things. "

"Don't worry. When was I in trouble." he said. She looked at him with sharp eyes and smirk. She started to walk around and finally went to the bed and sat on the corner of the bed. Hiccup was just watching her.

"What happened with Viggo after you know.. " he asked.

"They just disappeared… I don't know I was worried for you. In that moment all I thought will you make it alive"

"I couldn't …i tried …. I wasn't "

"No Hiccup you did great." she said and for a couple of minutes there was silence. Hiccup finaly broke it.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that you will take care of me while my dad is gone."

"Don't thank me. You'd done the same for me." she said and they bought smiled. It was a quite night. Everything was come on Dragon's Edge.

. . .

Viggo and his men sailed out on their ships. All of his warships were there,every single one of them, and they were all ready for war. They were headed straight to Berk. Now that Hiccup was dead everything seemed well. They were just an hour from Berk.

"Get every weapon sharped and tell everyone that we are close. "said Viggo while he was having a moment.

"We will attack right ?" asked Dagur.

"Yes we will, and please don't interrupt my moment again."

"What happened whit Hiccup ?" Dagur asked.

"I killed him. Now that he is dead everything will be easy."

Dagur didn't feel like Hiccup was dead. He wanted to kill him not Viggo. "If he is alive I'll kill him" he told to his self.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose over the Edge. Hiccup was still sleeping while the others had gathered in the clubhouse for breakfast. After that Stoick began to prepare to get back at Berk.

"Come on Gobber we have a lot of ridding to Berk." said the chief. After a long time Gobber came and they got on their dragons.

"As we get there I will send you a terror mail if we need reinforcement."

"We will be here if you need us chief." said Fishlegs.

"I think that it will be better for everyone if Hiccup comes back to Berk for three weeks. I will not worry is he okay, or or is there something he needs." said Stoick to Fishlegs.

"It will be good for him. But first he must be able to walk and ride Toothless. After he can do those things we will send him to Berk so that he can to be able to recover. And after all Gothi is there. If he needs her, she will be there." said Fishlegs.

"I agree with you Fishlegs" said Stoick.

"Have a nice ride home chief. If there is something wrong you know we are here."

"Thank you, Fishlegs."

Gobber and Stoick flew for Berk. Fishlegs knew that the gang must know what Stoick wants. He mount Meatlug and went to the clubhouse where the others were.

"Stoick wants Hiccup to return on Berk but first he must be able to walk and ride Toothless. "

"For how long ?" Astrid asked.

"For three weeks."

"Okay. Besides Gothi is on Berk and he will be safer there." she said.

"So while Hiccup is on Berk it will be vacation for us here." said Snotlout joking.

"Noo Snotlout. " said Fishlegs.

"Can I burn Snotlout's hut ?" The twins asked.

"What No!" Snotlout screamed at them.

"Well too late, sorry." Ruffnut said.

"OOOw you two are going to be sorry for what you've done." Snotlout said and he began to chase them. They screamed and went out to hide. Snotlout was behind him with his axe.

"Fishlegs, will take care of them. I have to go and see how Hiccup." Astrid asked him.

"Of course, no problem."he said smiling and after that chased the twins and Snotlout. He knew that Astrid and Hiccup liked each other. He understood her. She wanted to be near him. He could see that there were sparks between them. It's been so obvious that they like each other.

Astrid ran down to Hiccup's hut. In front of the door she stopped. She didn't want to wake him up. She opened the door quietly and got in. before she got to hiccup she gave Toothless some fish. He was so happy that he licked her on the cheek. She laugh but not loud to wake him up. He was like a baby. She wanted to go and hug him so hard that he couldn't breath. But she didn't do it. She sat on a chair near the bed and waited for him to wake up.

. . .

Back on Berk things were not going well. The village was in fire. The A team were doing everything they could. When Stoick saw whats going on he got really mad. He screamed and attacked from the back. There were so many ships. It was horrible. Gustav come closer to him and shouted.

"We send a terror mail to the Outcast island for help."

"Very good. Well done. Now let's show them what are the people of Berk made of. " Stoick commanded and Gustav just smiled.

"Listen up team. Attack with all you have." they all nodded.

Everyone were scarred for their lives. When the hunters attacked them it seemed quite like they are going to lose this war. But when everyone saw the chief they knew that that wasn't the end. Stoick was flying on Skullcrusher when a hunter arrow shot them. The dragon went insane and fell on the sea. Stoick was captured by the hunters. But then Stoick heard the song of the Outcasts. And for a second everything stopped. The hunters stopped and froze. The feeling was strange. The outcasts were more than the hunters. The face if Viggo was strange. He though that he could win but then Stoick's friend came. Viggo wasn't happy. While everyone were looking to the Outcasts, Stoick saw the chance to escape.

"I'm here Skullcrusher. Are you okay big fella?" when he saw everything was good he got back up

in the air. From the ships hadn't left much. Viggo was starring in Stoick.

"Everyone turn around. Retreat. We will be back soon Stoick the Vast. And then it will be end of all of you and the end of your dragons!" Viggo said and the hunters turned their ships and soon they disappeared in the fog.

. . .

Hiccup started to move in his bed. A sing that he is waking up. Astrid sat on the corner of the bed and started to look at him. He was so innocent. He could barely move. After five minutes hiccup opened his eyes. When he looked up he saw the girl of his dreams standing beside him. He smiled and said "Good morning."

"Good morning sleepyhead." she said smiling.

"How long were you waiting me to wake up?"

"Don't worry. I have to take care for you. It doesn't matter how long have I waited. How are you feeling ?"

"Better than yesterday."

"Your father wants you to return on Berk for a few weeks. You will return when you can stand on your feet. "

"Mm.. okay if he thinks it will be good."

"He wants you to recover fast and besides there is more safer and if something goes wrong Gothi is there. That's what he said".

"He is worried about me".

"Yes and if you need us we can come to visit you." she smiled.

"Are you sure you will be fine? Snotlout and the twins don't listen."

"They never listen." she laugh.

"Astrid if something happens to me will you take care of Toothless."

"Hiccup stop. Nothing is going to happen to you. How could you even thought about something like that." she said with a loud voice.

Several minutes passed, they were both quiet, until Hiccup spoke again.

"Soo did you miss me ?" He asked with a playful smile.

"I want to punch you!"

"Aww come on we are having a moment here." she didn't said anything. "So you are quiet. That means you agree."

"Of course. I was afraid."

It was again several minutes quiet.

"You know now you can't punch me."

"Are you trying to tease me know." she said.

"No."

"You will be punched hard when you recover. I promise you Dragon boy."

. . .

Back on Berk , Alvin and the Outcasts reached the docks. Stoick was waiting for them.

"Alvin, thank Thor you are here." said Stoick.

"For an old friend always. How are you Stoick? How is Hiccup?"

"Not good. He was stabbed with a knife by Viggo. Now he is recovering."

"Don't worry Stoick he is a tough. He will be fine in a month."

"Thank you again for coming. I don't know how will I repay you."

"Don't worry about this Stoick. Like I said for an old friend always. And I wanted a little action."

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want."

" Thank you, but at first light tomorrow we will leave. Outcast island is not well defended know. "

"You can get supply for your men and then go." said Stoick. "If you excuse me I have to go and help my people to rebuild their homes from the fire. "

"We can help you with the other park of the island." Alvin offered.

"It will be great." he said ant they shook hands with Alvin.

. . .

"Ryker your plan didn't work. They beat us." Dagur screamed in his face.

"Don't worry Dagur. That is only step one of my plan. I didn't saw Hiccup's little group." said Viggo.

"So ?" Dagur asked.

"We are going to the docks. Take everything and in a month were going to kill the other riders." said Viggo.


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid was sitting next to Hiccup. He was sleeping. Suddenly the hut's door opened and Snotlout entered quietly. He went closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"I was patrolling the island. In the forest I saw moving. It was a spy send by Viggo to spy on us."

"Okay, I will go and talk to him."

"About what ? And do you want help." he asked.

"What is Viggo planning next. And I will tell you if I want."

"Okay we will wait you in the clubhouse. If there are any news tell us." he said and got out of the hut. She was just about to go to the cell where the spy was, when Hiccup woke up and saw her leaving.

"Astridd where are you going?"

"Don't worry I'll be right back. Snotlout captured a spy in the forest. I will go and ask him something and I will be back. "

"Just be careful" he said looking at her, and smiled.

"I'll be careful, don't worry." she said while smiling, and then disappeared out side. She went and took Stormfly and her axe for backup. When she entered and went closer the hunter saw her. She came closer to the cell and looked at him with her axe in her hands.

"Why are you here . And what is Viggo planning next? We hurt someone I care about. Why? " she asked. But there was no answer. "Very well then." she said. She decided that the hunter won't speak, and so she took his axe and swung to the cell and Stormly shoot with her spine on the hunter and almost killed him.

"I'LL ASK YOU A SECOND TIME BUT THERE WON'T BE A THIRD! UNDERSTAND! NOW TELL ME WHAT I ASKED YOU OR YOU ARE DOOMED! DON'T TRY MY PATIENCE!" she yelled and was ready to kill him.

"VIGGO SEES HICCUP AS A THREAT TO HIM, SO HE COME UP WITH A PLAN TO KILL HIM. THE OTHER HUNTERS WERE JUST A DISTRACTION TO KEEP YOUR MINDS OFF EVERYTHING ELSE! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP YOU AWAY FROM HICCUP SO VIGGO COULD FINISH HIM!"

Astrid just stared at him with a killing face and she hit the face so hard that he hit the wall behind him. "I' ll be back later. If you have anything to add and this time don't test my patience." and she mounted Stormfly, leaving the soldier in his cell, and went to the clubhouse to tell the others what she had found. She entered with her axe on her shoulder. Everyone turned their looks on her.

"So what happened? Did he talked?" Snotlout asked.

"He talk. What choice did he had." she said. The others exchanged glances. "He told that Hiccup was a threat to Viggo, so he come up with a plan to kill him. The other soldiers were just a distraction for us, so they could keep our attention away from Hiccup."

"But do they know that Hiccup is alive?"Asked Fishlegs.

"I think no. He didn't say anything about knowing is Hiccup dead or alive."

"We don't have to tell, or let him know that Hiccup is alive. He might try to kill him again." said Tuffnut.

"Tuff is right. No one of them must know that Hiccup is alive."said Astrid.

"But what is Viggo planning next?" asked Snotlout.

Just as she was about to tell them that he didn't say anything about that, a Terror Mail come from Berk. Fishlegs got the terror and opened the message and read it out loud.

 _Viggo attacked Berk last night. I just arrived at Berk when I saw Viggo's armada. He declared war on us. Thanks to the Outcasts and Alvin we won this battle. We are good now. The village is damager. We can use some help, but in no case you leave Hiccup alone. Let Astrid take care of him. I need you for a say to help me with the damage and the repair of the houses and the docks. I'm waiting for you riders._

 _Stoick._

"He attacked Berk with the rest of his army while Stoick and Gobber were here." Said Snotlout.

"Of course. How didn't we not noticed that. " asked Fishlegs.

"Yes,we were tricked. So who is going on Berk to help?" Astrid asked the others.

"I will go and Snotlout." Fishlegs said

"What about the twins?"

"Are you guys coming ? And will you be fine here Astrid"Fishlegs asked.

"Yes we will be fine here." she said.

"Okay then we are going sis."Tuff said.

"Let's send Stoick a mail to know that you are coming." she said.

 _We are sending you reinforcement. We are sending Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins. They leave in a couple of hours for Berk. I'll be here with Hiccup and I won't take off my eyes from him. If anything happens send us a mail and I'll come with Hiccup somehow._

 _Astrid -Dragons Edge -_

"I'll go and see how Hiccup is"Astrid said after sending the Terror Mail.

. . .

She entered the hut and Hiccup looked at her and smiled.

"Took you long enough."

"I'm here now right."

"Yes, what happened?"

"The soldier said that you are a threat to Viggo, so he come up with a plan to kill you. The other soldiers were just a distraction for us, so they could keep our attention away from you. While attacking the Edge the other part of his army he attacked Berk. Everyone are fine thanks to Alvin and the Outcasts, but Stoick wants to send reinforcement to help out with the repair of Berk. Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins. They leave in a couple of hours for Berk. I'll be here with you to watch you.''

"Can we go with them?" he asked.

"Hiccup you need rest. You have to rest or you will recover longer than now."

"Okay don't attack me. " he was kidding. She laugh and said.

"I'm not attacking you."

They stood their for a long time. Astrid played with Toothless and she didn't realize how time passed. Fishlegs opened the door. "We are leaving for Berk." Astrid ran off out side.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't helped you with the preparations for the road."

"Aaa don't worry, most of the time Snotlout and the twins fought. It was fun."

"Did I miss anything interesting?"

"No. And as you can see they are fighting now. Guys come on let's go already."

"Let's race to Berk?!" Snotlout offered.

"We are in." the twins said.

"The last one will clean the others huts for a week."

"Okay Snotlout we are all in." Fishlegs added.

"Okay guys have a nice ride back to Berk. If you need us send a mail." Astrid said.

"Sure. Bye see you in two days. "

"Good luck. we'll see who will win."she said and the others mounted their dragons and got ready to race. Astrid had the opportunity to start the race. "You ready", "Go" and in a seconds they were in the air. After a few minutes they were out of the Edge. She waived at them and then turned around and went to Hiccup and Toothless.

"I'm back." she said. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to go for a walk. "he said.

"Do you think you can stand up for 5 minutes?"

"I'm not sure. But let's try."

"But Gothi told you … "

Please Astrid I want to go out for a moment." he interrupted her and Astrid nodded.

"If you want I can help you stand up and we will go for a walk together. But not for long. "She said.

"Okay" he answered. She got to his bed and helped him to stand up. She puts her arm around his waist and the other kept balance. He stood up. He wanted to get out of that bed even for a minute. It took him long but in the end he was up, with a little help from Astrid. They walked slowly out side his hut. Hiccup hadn't felt so alive. He was lying in that bed for days and he had just gone crazy. The sin set was amazing. It was something that you can't describe.

"Wow. It's amazing!" he said and looked down at Astrid smiling.

"Yes it is!" she added and looked up at him. In that moment he leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled and blushed a little.

"Thank you for everything that you have done for me." he said and hugged her tight.

"No need to thank me. You will do the same for me."she said while hugging him. Stormfly and Toothless were watching them with smiles on their faces. They were just standing out side Hiccup's hut, watching the sun set. They broke the hug after minutes and continue to watch the sun. The dragons were playing near them. The Night Terrors were racing around the island. There were no hunters, berserker's _, no fights. Everyone were calm and happy._ Everything was so quiet, calm, beautiful. It was perfect!


	6. Chapter 6

"Sir we are getting close to the port."a soldier said.

"Good. When we arrive, we will have a break. During this break I want to talk to Dagur." Viggo said. When the ship reached the port of the island appeared thousands of savages. They all helped to unload the ships. The hunters had failed to conquer Berk. But at least they've got the Dragon Eye.

"Dagur I want to talk to you."Viggo said.

"What now."

"Уhat do you think we should do with the dragon riders."

"We can burn them down."

"No stop I've heard enough."Viggo said. "Come closer I have a better plan."Dagur leaned closer while Viggo whispered something in his ear. They both stared at each other and smiled.

. . .

Back on Berk the riders have just landed in front of the Great Hall in the early morning. The things on Berk weren't pretty. The docks and some houses were burned up. The Great Hall was a little damaged but everyone of the vikings seemed to be fine. Stoick was waiting for them.

"I win." they all shouted .

"What noo. We were first." the twins shouted.

"As if, I am the winner." Snotlout said.

"Let's just call it a draw!?"Fishlegs offered.

"No way… " Snotlout was interrupted by Stoick who had enough of arguing.

"ENOUGH. Stop screaming and get get back to work. "

"Sorry. So what do we have to do."

"A lot of docks are bad, and some houses are burned so we have to rebuild them, and the Great Hall has some damage. "

"I'm going to help out by the docks."said Fishlegs.

"I'm going the the Great Hall ."Snotlout said.

"AND WEE …. " the twins said with a huge smile bu t were interrupted by the chief.

"You two are coming with me to build houses. And don't think of doing pranks because I will watch you carefully. You are under my control now."

"The A team is helping, so you control them."Stoick said

Fishlegs nodded and mounted Meatlug and flew to the docks. A lot of vikings were helping to rebuild them. There was Gustav who was helping he saw him he smiled and waved at him.

"Hey Fishlegs whats up. Where are the others." Gustav Asked.

"The twins and Snotlout are helping at the Great Hall and the houses."

"What about my future wife?"

"What? Who?" it took him a little time to figure out. "You mean Astrid? She is back at the Edge with Hiccup.." he asked.

"Yes… oww Astrid. I can see the way she is looking at me. I can see that she wants me. " Gustav said with a dreamy face. At this Fishlegs just laugh.

" Look Gustav. Astrid doesn't like you. Astrid likes Hiccup and Hiccup likes her. I can see that so I'm sorry. "

"I can still dream can't I ?!" Gustav asked.

On the other side Stoick was walking in the village. He saw Astrid's parents who were looking for her. They spotted Stoick and went to him.

"Stoick we heard that the riders are here but we didn't saw our little girl anywhere."

"Astrid is back on the Edge. She takes care for Hiccup."

"They are so cute. We like him and e think she will do anything for Him." at this Stoick just smiled and walked towards the Great Hall. He got in and sat on one of the tables. He took the pencil and the sheep of paper.

 _The riders are here. There is no problem. They are all helping. The twins and Snotlout are helping at the Great Hall and the houses. Fishlegs is at the docks. Hiccup tell Astrid that her parents love her and miss her. If you need something tell us. I miss you._

 _Stoick the Vast._

The terror flew directly to the Edge. When the airmail was sent everything seemed well. Until a blast came out of the yak farm. The twins were blasting things again. Stoick went out side and screamed.

"RUFFNUT AND TUFFNUT ..."

. . .

On the Edge everything was calm. It was almost night. The dragons and Hight Terrors were patrolling the island. Astrid was with hiccup in the clubhouse. She was cooking dinner when the Terror entered the room and went toward Hiccup. The Terror hit Hiccup's head and he was about to fell of the chair.

"Airmail."he said.

"What does it say."

"Everything is fine. The twins and Snotlout are helping at the Great Hall and the houses. Fishlegs is at the docks. And your family is sending you kisses and they love youu." at this Hiccup wanted to say that he loves her to but he didn't. He thought that it would be strange.

"The twins are at the houses. Well that is bad. They will probably burn everything again." she said with a smirk.

"Let's rite them a letter."Hiccup said

 _Hey dad. We are okay. Everything is is cooking and I'm watching her. Astrid sends kisses and hugs and we miss you too._

 _Hiccup_

They had dinner. Hiccup first and Astrid was helping him. After that he wanted to go out side like the other night. She helped him to stand up and slowly went out side. They sat on the floor at the edge of the clubhouse and starred at the stars.

"How much do you think they are?"Hiccup asked her.

"I don't know. Hundreds even more."

"Yeah. Like I know how many weapons you have in your hut. "

"Really? Let's see. Tell me." she wanter to hear.

"45" he answered.

"Good. I know how many tails for Toothless you have in your hut. "

"I'm listening." he said.

"15"

"Nice.".

There was a moment of silence after that.

"You remember the first night here?"she asked him. Astrid looked at him but he was still looking up in the air.

"Yeah, it was strange."

"Hiccup you were right. There is so much more out here. It's so beautiful. Well not all things are nice (Viggo and the hunters) but the rest of it it's amazing." he was just looking at her. She was talking so low and the sparks in her eyes. He loved her in every way.

"You are right. It's amazing." Hiccup said.

"I'm glad that we faced everything together. Not just you and me , but the others too. This changed everything." she said and looked at him. She had such a beautiful smile.

"And what ever happens we stand together!" he said and she smiled.

"Astrid something bit me on the arm."

"Whaat , where ?"She got his arm and saw that there wasn't anything.

"Ha I made you look."

"You are an idiot." she said and looked away. He dragged himself closer. When their bodies were so close he could feel the heat from her. He leaned his arm around her shoulder. He looked at her. She turned around and their eyes met. His fingers touched her hair. Her blond beautiful hair. He smiled. He had such beautiful green eyes. She loved his eyes, his smile, she loved everything in him.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked her. She could feel his breath.

"How can I be mad at you." she smiled and said. He smiled and then looked back at the stars. Astrid placed her head on his shoulder. His arm was still around her. She had never felt so protected. Every time he was hugging her or she, you could see the love between those two.

"You see that star?"He pointed at the star.

"Yeah."

"This will be our star." he said and felt her smile. She got his hand and squeezed it. They were just standing there watching the stars. Everything was perfect.

"Yes." she smiled."I think it's getting late. So let's get you in bed. After all you need to rest."

"Whatever you say milady." he said and she helped him get to his hut. They were both smiling.

The night was long.


	7. Chapter 7

The other riders arrived on the Edge. They were welcomed by Astrid and Hiccup who was sitting inside the clubhouse. They landed on the platform in front the clubhouse. They looked tired.

"Hey guys." Astrid said and helped them "What happened? Did we mis something interesting ?"

"Well we didn't found out who won the race." said Snotlout.

"The twins blew some houses so we had to rebuild them again. " said Fishlegs.

"It was fun !" yelled Ruffnut. "And besides we love blasting things up. Right bro."

"Couldn't agree more with you sis."

"And after that they run away for a couple of hours, because Stoick was searching for them."Fishlegs continued.

"Well those are the twins. What do you expect!" Snotlout said.

"We heard that!" Tuffnut yelled.

"I know!" Snotlout yelled back.

"How is Hiccup?" they asked.

"I'm here guys!" when they heard him they run toward him. They hugged him

"I'm filing better." he looked at Astrid. "Astrid took really good care for me."he smiled and giggled. She stared at him with a killing look on her face, by the was smiling. The others shared glares.

"But now he can walk in small distance with a little help." she was still looking at him "It's not the best, but it's better them to lay in bed all day and night.".

"This is good." said Fishlegs. "You are looking better."

"Now tell us something else about your little vacation on Berk." Astrid joked.

"Ok. it all started ….." Fishlegs started.

They talked to nightfall. But then the other riders went to bed, they were very tired.

Hiccup was getting better within everyday. He was walking everyday with Astrid. The others took care of the Edge and helped him to feel comfortable. Weeks passed as Hiccup was already on foot but he still couldn't fly Toothless in long distance. But then suddenly it came time for Hiccup to go to Berk for a couple of weeks to heel from his injuries. Berk had send tree ships. Stoick was here too. The night before Hiccup leaves he was setting his things. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"Hiccup said and the door opened for a second and closed. He didn't had time to turn around.

"Hey!" he could always recognize this voice.

"Hey Astrid!" he said and turned to face her "What bring you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you are going" she said and sat on his chair.

"I'm okay. Getting my things ready for the ride back home." he said, but she didn't said anything. "What's wrong ?"

"It's just you are leaving me… uh us here. But it's not for a few days. it's for a couple of weeks. And I don't know will I be able to handle out with Snotlout and the twins."

He walked and sat beside her. "I believe in you. You will be fine."

"But I'm worried about you to."

"Don't worry I'll be back in a few weeks. The time will pass and I'll here." he hugged her "And besides nothing will happen to me. After all Gobeer and my dad are here." she laugh.

"Yeah you are right." she said. "Hey do you hear that?" she asked and they both started to listen. It was music. Apparently Gobber was playing some instrument. The others were in the clubhouse having dinner. Hiccup and Astrid had dinner earlier. Gobber's music is heard on the entire Edge.

Hiccup looked at Astrid.

"Do you remember the last time we danced?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was years ago. We were back on Berk. You saved me then from Snotlout."

"He was driving you crazy." he laugh. She shake her head and laugh. She was listening to Gobber's music and didn't noticed Hiccup was smiling at her.

"It was fun." She said with a smile.

Hiccup suddenly stood up. Moved his chair making room and then he went back to Astrid. He reached his hand. She just looked at him like she was expecting an invite. He raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"Come on !"he said.

"What? Oow no… Hiccup please..." she shook her hands as he looked at her.

"Astrid Hofferson will you dance with me? " he asked with a smile.

"Hiccup … I "

"Just Yes or No!" he interrupted her, still waiting with his hand.

"Fine.. Yes I will dance with you" she took his hand and stood. He put on of his hands an her waist while with the other hand he was holding her hand. She came closer to him. He was slightly taller than her. She put the other hand on his shoulder. And for a moment they just stand in the middle of the room without saying anything.

"Hiccup are you okay? If you get tired or something tell me. Please!" she said very seriously.

"Don't worry." he smiled.

They slowly started to dance to the beat of music. They shared glances, and then their eyes met. They smiled. Both of them wanted this moment to last forever. They danced and danced without stopping. Astrid got a little worried about him.

"Hicc-up are you.. " she was interrupted.

"Don't. I'm more than fine! "he smiled and looked at her eyes. "We are good!" he said.

"Yes!"

The dance continued for ten or fifteen minutes. Suddenly Gobber stopped playing. He probably went to sleep. Hiccup and Astrid were still dancing. In some time after they noticed that there was no music.

"Well, Thank you milady fir this dance!"

"You are welcome!"she bowed.

"I' will never forget this dance." she said and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"It's getting late and I need some rest. You too Dragon Boy." she told him.

"Yeah you are right." he said walking to the door behind her "Good night!"he said and smiled.

"Good night!" she said.

When Hiccup closed the door and turned to Toothless murmured something.

"What is it bud?"

Toothless stared at the door. "What about her bud? She is my friend. I.. I..." Toothless murmured something and looked at him with a straight face.

"Okay bud I get it. Yes I like her. But you know that. Know is not the right moment to tell her."

"Come on let's go to bed. We have a trip tomorrow." Toothless liked his face and they went bed.

. . .

It is five in the morning. Suddenly a scream."HICCUP, COME ON WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Stoick yelled

"I'm coming dad!"

He went to each one's hut to get goodbyes. Everyone were sleeping, and after the goodbye the went to sleep again. When Hiccup entered the last hut there was no one there. Astrid was waiting him outside the clubhouse while Stoick and Gobber carry his luggage on the ships. He saw her and went closer.

"Astrid you are awake ?!"

"Yes!" she smiled "Well see you in a few weeks." she said and hugged him. He hugged her and they stood like that for minutes. He didn't want to let her go. Suddenly Gobber came in front of the clubhouse. He saw them and suddenly turned around. They didn't see him. He left them alone. They broke the hug and he said.

"See ya. I'll write you when we arrive."

"Okay. Now go or your father will scream again. " she laugh. He turned around and walked to the docks. Toothless was beside him. When he got on the ship he turned and looked at her. He waved at her and she did the same. While he was waving a hairy hand grabbed him and swing him. It was Gobber.

"Hiccup hey. Soo whats going on with you and her?"

"What nothing. We are just friends." Gobber raised his eyebrow. "This is the truth"

"Mmm… okay. You are a beautiful couple. Just to let you know. And I saw the sparks fly between you to."

"Thank you, Gobber!"

. . .

Astrid entered her hut and saw a letter on her bed. She opened it and read it.

 _I didn't see you so I wanted to say goodbye and that I'll miss you. Write often._

 _Hiccup_

She though that Hiccup didn't see her in her hut so he let a letter. She laugh and went outside to watch the ships sail away from the Edge.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Chapter 8 -

"The chief is back… everyone to the docks! _"_ a solder commanded when he saw the ships approaching to the Berk docks. Everyone knew about Hiccup. They were all worried about him. Gothi was waiting them for a while on the docks.

"Hey chief! Any trouble? " Spikelout asked.

"Nothing. Now stop talking and get up there to help.".

Everything was going well. When Hiccup went to his house he felt home. He missed his home but know the Edge had become his second one, and his friends his second family. He sat on the bed and felt a little pain. It was normal. Minutes later Gothi entered the room and told Hiccup to lay on the bed. She took out her herbs and everything she needed. The wound was healing. She looked at it and gave Hiccup some sort of herbs and and bandaged the wound. She told him that he will be in line for two maximum three weeks. Hiccup was happy to hear that. When Gothi left hiccup stood up and went to his desk. He wanted to right an airmail back to the gang.

 _Hey guys. We just arrived at Berk. How are thing back on the Edge? Gothi said I will be fine in two weeks, maximum three. Soo I guess I will see you after that. I miss you guys! Take care and be careful! Don't destroy the Edge (_ Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff _)!_

 _Hiccup_

 _. . ._

"HICCUPPPPPP! DINNER!" Stoick screamed.

Hiccup went down for dinner. He sat on the chair and started to eat when his father started to ask questions on how is life on the Edge and are they okay there. Hiccup noticed something strange in the behavior of his father.

"Dad you know everything about the Edge, so what do you want to ask me, just do it!" Hiccup said.

"Gobber told me something." Stoick said and Hiccup raised his eyebrow.

"And what is it?"

"Why didn't you told me you have a girlfriend." Stoick cheered. And Hiccup's eyes winded a little.

"Astrid is not my girlfriend." he said but that doesn't mean he doesn't want that to be true.

"Oww you sure ?!"

"Yes dad."

"I like her. I really do. And I want her one day to be my future daughter in law."

"Wooow slow down dad. We are only seventeen and we are just f-fr-friends and I'm not sure she likes me."

"She does. From the things I heard and saw you two have a special connection." Hiccup just looked at him.

"Let's change the subject please. _"_

Stoick laugh and they both continued their dinner. When Hiccup tough about her he had a warm feeling deep down. His heart started to beat fast. "Hope you guys are okay." he said to himself.

. . .

Back on the Edge the twins were busy to blow things up. They were hiding so that Snotlout can't see what are they doing to his hut. They stole his sword and Barf and Belch blasted the hut. At the explosion the others thought they were attacked. But when they saw the hut in fire they knew who did it.

"What were you two thinking ?" Snotlout screamed at them in the clubhouse.

"How cool it would be to blast your hut." Tuff said.

"Why you little..." Snotlout hissed at him.

"Woow, Snotlout careful with the words." Fishlegs said.

"Okay come down. You two don't do it again or else!"Astrid hissed at them with her axe in her left arm. They bought nodded and went out to chase chickens. The rest of them didn't wanted to know why they loved to chase chickens soo much. But those were Ruff and Tuff. From them you can expect everything.

"Okay who will be next on patrol ?" Astrid asked.

"Snotlout ?" Fishlegs suggested.

"Fineee … let's go Hookfang!" Snotlout said and mounted his dragon.

. . .

"Sire whats our next move?" a soldier asked.

"Yeahh when will we destroy those riders!"Dagur screamed at Viggo.

"Patience boys. First we have to disappear for a couple of time and then we will attack them when they do not expect. We will eliminate every single one of them."

. . .

Time passes.

One week.

Two weeks.

Three weeks.

On the third week Astrid was sitting in her hut and she was reading the letters from Hiccup. She was reading one of the first letters he wrote to her. Not to all of them ho her.

 _Hey Astrid. How are you? I'm fine. The wound is healing and know I can walk by myself without any help._ _It's so boring here without you guys. Without you …_ _Remember the three near the lake, when I scared you a couple of years ago, well now I'm standing under it. Hiding from my father. He decided while I'm here to teach me how to be chief. Anyways how are you? Can you take care of the twins. Did they blew up anything else except_ _Snotlout'_ _s hut?_

 _I miss you! Take care!_

 _Hiccup_

Fishlegs opened her door and screamed.

"He's back. I saw him."

"Wait Fishlegs who's back ?"

"You knoww. Hiccup!" he said and run outside and went to the platform in front the clubhouse. When Astrid herd Hiccup she smiled and screamed after Fishlegs run out. She followed him. Hiccup landed on the platform and everyone hugged him and went inside the clubhouse. As he turned to Toothless someone jumped on his back and they both fall on the ground. Toothless laugh a little at them. When Hiccup turned and faced Astrid he smiled. She was hugging him so tight. They stood like this for a few minutes.

"Did you miss me ?" he said.

"You have no idea!" she said and he smiled. She punched him on the shoulder.

"Owww! Hey what was that for!"

"I missed you too. And that was for leaving me for this long."

"Ow really. I'm sorry then."

"I'm just kidding" she winked at him. He just smiled.

. . .

Before dinner she was very nervous. She liked him from so long and she couldn't stand it. She had to tel him. She was planning to tell him about her feelings. She didn't wanted to waist anymore time. "Okay, you can do it girl. Just get in and say it."

she knocked on the door. "Who is it? ". "It's me Hiccup.".. Hiccup could recognize her from miles. He wanted to tell her how he felt. That he liked her. He went to the door took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey Astrid!"

"Hey! "

"Can I come in for a second?"

"Why do you even ask me? Come on it's cold outside. We don't want you to catch a cold."he said and she got in, and sat on the chair. Hiccup noticed she was acting strange.

"Whats wrong? You are acting weird." he asked her. She didn't answered. He got to her and leaned down so that he can see her in the eyes.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Okay but I don't know how."

"Come on." he took her hand "You can always trust me and tell me everything. You know that."

"Hiccup" she said nervously "I have to tell you something."They stood up and he looked at her.

"I think ..." she paused for a second, while he was looking straight at her. "I'm ... in love." when Hiccup herd that his heart skip a beat and he stared at her. He took her other hand. He didn't know what the answer is going to be, but he decided to ask her in who she is in love.

"In wh-who? " he asked looking at her and they were holding hands.

"Well ..." she said and paused. She couldn't, but she was tired of keeping it a secret. She looked at him so that there eyes could meet. "He's tall, with brown hair, and the most beautiful green eyes. He is kind, very smart, a really good friend, he was always there for me,he is a good warrior and he loves dragons. And I can say a lot of things but I think we wont have enough time."

"Who is he? "

"You !" she said and he only smiled. There was a little silence. Astrid couldn't take it anymore so she broke it.

"Will you say something, please!"

"I think I'm in love too!"

"In who?"

"A girl with beautiful blue eyes, blond hair." she blushed and had a lock of hair on her face, he reached out his hand and removed it, after that his hand fondled her face.

"This girl is one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen. She became a very close friend to me. When I'm near her my heart skips a beat. From the first time I saw here, I was madly in love. I dreamed of her every night. Her blue eyes, beautiful smile, her perfect figure. She is my dream." she was about to cry. "Astrid I love you! And you are my dream. You are all I want. I want you. I love you! I love you! I can't take it anymore I want you to be near me. I want you.i want you to be my girlfriend. I LOVE YOU! "

"Hiccup I love you too ! You are my dream!"she said and instantly hugged him. It didn't hurt him. When they broke the hug they stood there. She reached her hands and put them on his face like she was learning every one of his curves on his face. Hiccup then leaned closer and kissed her. Astrid wanted that moment to last forever. She put her hands around his neck. Hiccup put one hand on her waist and pulled her even closer. When they broke the kiss they just stared at each other.

"So now milady, this means that we are officially a couple."

"Yes." she stopped for a moment "Do we have to tell the other riders?" they looked at each other and said "Nooo. Soon or late they will find out."

"Well it's dinner time and I'm hungry. Shall we go?"

"Let's go Dragon boy."she told and they walked to the clubhouse, holding hands.


End file.
